Glinelceleb
by Dinwen
Summary: Chapitre 11. Glinelceleb a retrouvée un de ses messagers, et Pippin fait des siennes
1. la rencontre

Glinelceleb  
  
C'est ma toute première fanfic, alors soyez sympa. Les reviews seront accueillis avec joie.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
La rencontre  
  
Aragorn se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autour de lui frénétiquement. Il s'était assoupi quelques minutes contre un des murs de la salle du trône du Gouffre de Helm, la nuit était tombée, les Elfes commandés par Haldir étaient déjà à leurs postes, tout comme les hommes, petits et grands, sujets du royaume de Rohan. Aragorn se leva et se massa doucement la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Le rêve qu'il avait fait ne lui disait rien de bon.  
  
« Aragorn ? »  
  
Le rôdeur tourna la tête vers Legolas.  
  
« Qui a-t-il ?  
  
-C'est à moi de vous poser cette question. Les orques sont en vus. Vous n'avez rien senti ?  
  
-Je me suis assoupi et je viens de faire un rêve des plus étranges, mon ami.  
  
-Le temps n'est pas au rêve, mais à la guerre, dit Legolas en observant son ami qui semblait toujours pensif. Mais vous pourrez me le conter une fois cette bataille finie. »  
  
Aragorn souri à l'elfe, passa devant lui en lui tapant amicalement l'épaule.  
  
« Pour le moment, les Orques sont devant nos portes, le plus important est de protéger les femmes et les enfants. »  
  
***  
  
Aragorn se tenait maintenant sur le rempart de la forteresse, entouré par les Elfes de la Lothlorien, arcs bandés, leurs flèches menaçants dangereusement les premières rangés d'Orques, sur les milliers d'autres, qui attendraient, impatients, de pouvoir avancer pour assouvir leur désir de violence contre ces Elfes et ces Hommes qui résistaient encore à Saroumane.  
  
La tension augmentait de plus en plus. Tout le monde, dans les deux camps, semblait attendre quelque chose. La pluie avait redoublée, comme pour essayer de laver cet endroit de toute la haine qui s'y dégageait. Quelques Orques poussaient des grognements bestiaux tandis que las alliés, retranchés derrière les murs, attendaient la charge redoutée de ces immondes créatures.  
  
Un homme, un vieillard, ne parvient pas à retenir la flèche de ses bras trop faibles, qui tua un des innombrables adversaires.  
  
« Attendez ! » cria Aragorn en elfique, car généralement, la première flèche est suivit de centaine d'autres.  
  
A ce moment, quelque chose attira les regards des hommes et des Elfes, tout comme ceux des Orque. Sur les hauteurs, entre deux rochers, là où le soleil se lève, venait d'apparaître un éclair. Mais cet éclair était bien particulier. En effet, il avait pris la forme d'un magnifique cheval à la robe argentée, portant un cavalier enveloppé d'une cape aussi loir que l'ébène et assis à califourchon.  
  
Le temps sembla se suspendre l'espace d'un instant. Une brise légère commença à souffler. Cette souffla de plus en plus en fort, et les noirs nuages de l'orage se séparèrent en deux pour laisser la lune dardée ses doux rayons sur la terre. Mais ce qui se passa surpris plus que tout. Tous les rayons se sont mis à éclairer le cavalier. A ce moment, le cheval se cabra et le vent souleva la capuche du cavalier.  
  
Un cri de stupeur s'éleva du Gouffre de Helm.  
  
« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Gimli, qui était le seul à n'avoir vu, du fait de sa petite taille.  
  
-La Lune ! répondit son ami elfique dans un souffle.  
  
-La Lune ?! répéta Gimli d'un ton surpris.  
  
-La Lune est descendue sur terre !  
  
-Comment ? Gimli regarda Legolas d'un oeil suspicieux, mais l'elfe ne dit plus rien. »  
  
L'émotion était plus forte chez Aragorn. Bien que n'ayant pas des yeux d'elfes, il voyait distinctement le cavalier. Ou plutôt la cavalière, car c'était une femme, d'une étrange beauté. La même femme qu'il venait de voir en rêve.  
  
Tout les Hommes, tout les Elfes, et (comment osent-ils ?!) tout les Orques avaient les yeux rivés sur cette apparition. Apparition à la peau laiteuse. Apparition aux yeux aussi bleus que le ciel d'une merveilleuse journée d'été et aux regard triste. Apparition au front ceint d'une étoile du cristal le plus pur. Enfin apparition aux longs cheveux argentés volant autour d'elle et scintillant sous la lumière de la Lune.  
  
***  
  
La jeune femme commença à caresser son cheval, un Mearas, et lui dit d'une voix mélodieuse :  
  
« J'ai l'impression que les Hommes et les Elfes auront besoin de notre aide. Tu ne penses pas, mon cher Tinelen. » 


	2. A l'attaque

A l'attaque  
  
La lune s'était de nouveau voilée, les seuls lumières encore existences étaient celles des torches et des éclairs qui zébraient le ciel avec encore plus de violence.  
  
La cavalière se tenait toujours immobile et observait la situation devant elle. Les Hommes et les Elfes se tenaient dans la forteresse, prêts à se battre, tout comme les Orques, qui avaient envahis la gorge du gouffre.  
  
« Décidément, dit-elle la voix pleine de tristesse, ils ont l'astuce pour se mettre dans les situations désespérer. Heureusement que j'étais dans les parages. »  
  
***  
  
Les Orques, au bout d'un moment, recommencèrent leurs grognements. Cette cavalière était certes très étranges, mais leur mission n'était-elle pas d'exterminer tout les hommes du Rohan ? A ce moment, l'uruk-hai sur le rocher, sûrement le chef de cette horde, leva son épée (si on peut appeler cela une épée) et poussa un rugissement. Ses troupes étaient prêtes à se battre, elles voulaient du sang, elles allaient en avoir, et tout de suite. Le signal donné, les Orques se précipitèrent vers la forteresse pour tuer.  
  
***  
  
« Que se passe-t-il ? redemanda Gimli à Legolas qui semblait coupé du monde extérieur. »  
  
L'elfe sursauta.  
  
« Excusez-moi, dit-il en secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits Mais, faut-il que je vous décrive absolument tout ou que j'aille vous chercher un marchepied. »  
  
Le nain regarda son ami et se mis à ricaner.  
  
Aragorn avait détourné son attention de la cavalière. Il l'a savait capable de se battre, sinon, elle serait partie sans demander son reste. Les Orques avaient maintenant commencé leur charge. Le rôdeur jeta un coup d'?il aux archers Elfes postés à coté de lui. Tous avaient eu la même impression que lui et ils se tenaient prêt, attendant un signe de l'héritier d'Isildur. Ce dernier leva Anduril et leur ordonna de tirer. Legolas leur donna quelques précisions et les flèches se mirent à voler. La première rangée d'Orques tomba, au moment où les Hommes passaient eux aussi à l'attaque. Mais les Orques n'en restèrent pas là et déployèrent leurs propres archers.  
  
***  
  
« Bon, eh bien, passons à l'attaque nous aussi, Tinelen. Mais fait attention à toi. »  
  
L'inconnue rabattue son capuchon sur elle et prit l'arc qu'elle avait sur son dos. Un arc d'argent où l'or s'entremêlait gracieusement. Elle prit une flèche avec des plumes blanches de son carquois en cuir noir puis brandit l'arc à l'horizontal pour éviter d'être gêner par son cheval.  
  
« Alors, qui viserons-nous en premier ? Les premiers Orques ? Ceux devant moi ? Non, bien sûr que non, le premier sera. celui-là ! »  
  
Au moment où la cavalière finit sa phrase, elle lâcha la corde qui projeta la flèche à une vitesse inouïe sur l'uruk-hai, qui tomba dans un bruit mat.  
  
Alors le silence se fit, qui avait tué le meneur ? Les Orques restèrent un moment indécis, croyant que cela venait de la forteresse, mais cela n'avait qu'accrut leur colère et ils redoublèrent leurs charges.  
  
Les Hommes avaient continués à se battre, car ils pensaient que c'étaient les Elfes qui avaient tués l'uruk-hai et cela leurs donna espoir. Mais les Elfes, ainsi qu'Aragorn, savaient très bien d'où provenait cette flèche. Ils observèrent un instant la cavalière qui avait remis une flèche à son arc, puis tirèrent une nouvelle volé.  
  
La jeune femme, quand à elle, se dit que le mieux serait d'atteindre la forteresse aussi rapidement que facilement. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes et souris. Elle brandit son arc en direction de la forteresse et chercha quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui comprendrait en l'espace d'une seconde ce qu'elle voulait faire. Soudain, elle s'arrêta, elle avait trouvé. Elle tira, et aussi rapide que l'éclair, remis son arc sur son dos et tira une courte épée elfique.  
  
« Noro lim, Tinelen, noro lim. »  
  
A ces mots, le cheval d'argent s'élança sur les Orques et sa cavalière brandit son épée contre les ennemis.  
  
***  
  
Aragorn sursauta en sentant un léger souffle d'air et baissa les yeux. La flèche qui se trouvait à ses pieds était la même que celle qui avait tué l'uruk-hai, fine, avec des plumes blanches. Il tourna son regard vers le côté et vit la jeune de son rêve, épée à la main, se jetant sur l'armée des Orques.  
  
« Haldir, cria-t-il à son ami elfe, avec vos archers, aidez-là à se frayer un passage jusqu'à la porte de la forteresse.  
  
-D'accord. Archers, vos flèches pour l'argent. »  
  
Laissant les Hommes s'occuper des premières rangées d'Orques, les Elfes tirèrent sur ceux qui entourèrent la jeune femme. Celle-ci souris sous son capuchon, elle avait eu raison de faire confiance à cet homme. Après dix minutes de combat acharné, la cavalière arriva devant la double porte, qui, sur ordre de l'intendant du roi Théoden, s'ouvrit pour laisser passer cette mystérieuse personne.  
  
***  
  
Celle-ci rangea son épée couverte de sang noir et descendit de son cheval d'un mouvement ample. Elle resta immobile un moment et se dirigea vers un jeune garçon qui la regardait avec un mélange de crainte et d'admiration.  
  
« Pourrais-tu t'occuper de mon cheval, s'il te plaît.  
  
-Ou.Oui, balbutia l'intéresser en prenant la bride tout tremblant.  
  
-Merci, il s'appelle Tinelen. Tinelen, dit-elle en se tournant vers son cheval, sois gentil. »  
  
Elle caressa, puis se tourna en prenant son arc. Les Hommes avaient repris le combat, se souvenant de l'enjeu de la bataille. La jeune femme se mit à marcher vers le groupe elfique et s'arrêta à quelques pas d'Aragorn.  
  
***  
  
Aragorn, sentant une présence derrière lui, se tourna et la trouva devant lui. Le vent souleva sa cape et sa capuche couverte de sang noir gluant. Le rôdeur ne fut pas surpris par ce qu'il vit, contrairement au Elfes, qui, l'espace d'un instant, suspendirent leurs mouvement.  
  
L'apparition était beaucoup plus belle vu de prés. Elle portait une robe bleue marine, qui contrastait avec sa peau, ainsi qu'une ceinture blanche brodée de fils d'argent et d'or. Aragorn lui souris, mais à ce moment là, la jeune femme brandit son arc et pointât sa flèche sur. Legolas, qui ne l'avait pas quitter des yeux, malgré le combat. Celui-ci resta interdit.  
  
« Attendez, dit Aragorn, ne tirez pas, c'est un ami. »  
  
Mais elle ne l'écouta pas et tira. Le rôdeur suivit le trajet de la flèche jusqu'à l'elfe, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, le souffle coupé. Celui-ci sentit la mort venir mais se dit que quitte à mourir, autant que ce soit de la main de la Lune elle-même plutôt que celle d'un orque. Il entendit la flèche s'approcher et. curieusement, sentit un mince filet d'air sur sa joue droite, mais aucune douleur. Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda l'étrange elfe devant lui qui la regardait en souriant (car c'était une elfe, il n'y avait aucun doute, ses cheveux, ses oreilles, son arc, son épée, tout l'indiquaient), ainsi qu'Aragorn, qui hésitait entre rire et rester muet devant l'expression de l'elfe.  
  
« Votre heure n'est pas encore venu. mellon. »  
  
Legolas se retourna et vit, plus loin, un orque étendu par terre, avec une flèche aux plumes blanches. L'elfe regarda la jeune femme à la voix mélodieuse.  
  
« Merci. Isil. » 


	3. Révélation

alana chantelune : je ne doute pas un seul instant de tes propos, mais as- tu bien lu ma fic ? Legolas est en admiration, il l'appelle Isil parce qu'elle RESSEMBLE à la Lune, pas parce qu'elle l'EST. Nuance ! Ensuite, il constate que c'est une elfe, or les Maia ne sont pas des Elfes. Mais je suis sûr que tu le savais déjà. ^_^  
  
Merci à Elisabeth, Kathleen LaCorneille et Erina Khan.  
  
J'espère ne pas vous décevoir sur l'identité de l'elfe mystérieuse.  
  
***  
  
Révélation  
  
La jeune femme elfe sourit.  
  
« C'est la première fois que l'on m'appelle comme cela. »  
  
Aragorn ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma aussitôt car elle décocha une nouvelle flèche, puis une seconde, aussi vite que n'importe quel Elfes, et peut-être même plus.  
  
« Vous avez raison, dit Aragorn, les présentations se feront après. »  
  
Et le combat acharné repris comme il avait commencé, avec le bruit métallique des lames s'entrechoquant, le sifflement des flèches, le choque des corps tombants sur la pierre ou dans la boue, entremêlant le sang noir des Orques, au sang rouge des Hommes et des Elfes.  
  
Après de nombreuses heures de bataille où la fatigue se faisait de plus en plus sentir, les Orques avaient réussi à pénétrer dans la forteresse. Une seule porte les séparaient maintenant de la salle du trône où Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, la mystérieuse elfe, Théoden, son intendant et quelques survivants se tenaient, attendant la fin de cette nuit interminable tout comme la fin de cette bataille.  
  
« Il fera bientôt jour, dit l'elfe alors que la porte tenait à peine sûr ses gonds.  
  
-Oui, et se sera la fin du peuple du Rohan, rétorqua le roi. La nuit ne s'achèvera jamais.  
  
-Ne dite pas cela, répondit-elle avec force. Tant que le soleil se lèvera, il y aura encore des hommes sur la terre du Rohan.  
  
-Qui êtes-vous pour me dire cela, à moi, Théoden, roi du Rohan, qui ai perdu la moitié de mon peuple dans une bataille déjà perdu d'avance !!  
  
-Vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir perdu les vôtres, di la fille aux cheveux d'argent en baissant la tête pour masquer son trouble.  
  
-Elle a raison sur un point, intervint Aragorn, intrigué par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il ne faut pas perdre espoir. Même s'il y a peu de chance, il faut continuer à se battre. »  
  
Le rôdeur réussit à entendre raison a Théoden. Gimli partit donc faire résonner le cor du Gouffre de Helm pour rassembler tout le courage existant encore dans un ultime assaut.  
  
Alors que tous les guerriers encore présents étaient montés à cheval, la porte finit par céder sous les coups répétitifs du bélier des Orques. Les cavaliers se précipitèrent alors sur les Orques, qui furent soit piétiné, soit tué par le fer.  
  
***  
  
Gandalf se tenait au même endroit que la jeune femme elfe lors de son apparition, lorsqu'il fut rejoint par Eomer, neveu du roi Théoden. La moitié de l'armée des Orques était exterminée, tout comme celle des Hommes et des Elfes.  
  
« Regardez, Eomer, le roi Théoden combat seul les forces des ténèbres !  
  
-Plus maintenant, car il a toujours notre loyauté. »  
  
Alors le Rohirrim, le c?ur remplit de fureur et d'espoir, leva le bras et argua sa troupe de cavaliers.  
  
« Rohirrims, pour le roi ! »  
  
Les cavaliers, avec Gandalf montant Gripoil, se jetèrent dans la masse grouillante d'Orques pour venir en aide à ceux qui avaient combattu aux périls de leurs vies pour protéger ce qu'ils avaient de plus précieux, leurs familles et leurs honneur d'Hommes.  
  
***  
  
Aragorn leva la tête, et prononça le seul mot qui fit envoler l'infime doute qui pesait encore sur son c?ur.  
  
« Gandalf ! »  
  
Le rôdeur avait maintenant retrouver toute sa fougue et Anduril, entre ses mains, se montra encore plus meurtrière. Tout en combattant, il regarda ce qu'il en était de ses compagnons. Théoden, avec la venue d'Eomer, avait l'air d'un jeune guerrier, malgré son age avancé, Legolas et Gimli continuaient à tenir le compte des Orques qu'ils avaient tués, et la jeune femme elfe, Isil (pour lui donner un nom), s'en tirait à merveille.  
  
***  
  
L'armée des Orques était maintenant totalement anéantie, et un cri de joie s'éleva du Gouffre de Helm. Ils avaient réussi, le peuple de Rohan était encore bien vivant et personne ne pourrait dire le contraire. Ils avaient combattu, avait subi de lourde perte, mais leur joie et leur espoir avaient redoublé d'ampleur. Ils étaient prêts à combattre n'importe qui, pour sauvegarder leur liberté.  
  
Soudain, un cri de colère s'éleva dans la plaine.  
  
« Glinelceleb, que faites-vous ici ? »  
  
***  
  
Tout le monde se tourna vers Gandalf, qui semblait fou de rage. Les Rohirrims demeurèrent stupéfait, jamais ils n'avaient vu le magicien aussi en colère. Legolas, Gimli et Aragorn ne mirent pas très longtemps à comprendre à qui s'adressait cette phrase.  
  
« Gandalf ! »  
  
Ce cri de joie venait d'être poussé par une voix mélodieuse, celle de l'elfe aux cheveux d'argent. Aragorn la regarda descendre de son cheval. C'était la première fois qu'il là voyait aussi joyeuse et il fut heureux, sans savoir pourquoi. Lors de la bataille elle brillait, mais là, elle rayonnait. Legolas sourit, ainsi elle s'appelait Glinelceleb, « Eclat de l'Etoile d'Argent », nom tout aussi respectable qu'Isil.  
  
Glinelceleb se précipita vers Gandalf. Enfin, elle le revoyait ! La jeune elfe se jeta dans ses bras. Gandalf, quoique robuste, fléchit un peu sous le poids de l'élan.  
  
« Gandalf, oh, Gandalf ! dit-elle en riant et pleurant à la fois. Mon cher ami, je vous retrouve enfin, je suis si heureuse. »  
  
Aragorn ne fut pas surpris, en effet, qui, sur les Terres du Milieu, ne connaissait pas Gandalf le Magicien. Il se dit que celui-ci lui apporterait aussi sa marque d'affection, malgré le ton dur qu'il avait employé, comme il le faisait avec les Hobbits, mais il se trompa.  
  
Gandalf, effectivement, serra l'elfe dans ses bras mais aussitôt après, la repoussa et la tint par les épaules.  
  
« Petite écervelée, que venez-vous faire ici ? dit-il avec brusquerie. Vous voulez vous faire tuez, vous êtes irresponsable. Mettre votre vie en jeu au lieu de rester avec les vôtre, avec votre père. D'ailleurs où est-il ? Vous seriez-vous enfuie de chez vous ? La guerre n'est pas un jeu. »  
  
Abasourdie par les propos de Gandalf, qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru entendre de la bouche de l'Istari, Glinelceleb craqua et commença à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Les trois chasseurs n'en revenaient pas, la farouche guerrière était devenue, en l'espace d'un instant, une jeune femme sans défense sous le courroux de Gandalf, qui, malgré les pleurs de l'elfe, continuait à la réprimander comme une enfant. Aragorn se jeta à son secours.  
  
« Gandalf, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? dit-il en lui arrachant Glinelceleb, qui instinctivement, se serra contre le rôdeur en continuant à pleurer. »  
  
Soudain, on eu l'impression que le magicien sortait d'une transe. Il regarda un instant Aragorn, surpris par ce regard qu'il ne comprenait pas, puis il vit Glinelceleb, tremblante et pleurant dans les bras du descendant d'Isildur. Gandalf se ressaisit alors.  
  
« Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre, Aragorn, ma colère est légitime et je ne regrette absolument rien. Quand à vous, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous faites ici ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas à Almaren, avec votre père ?  
  
-Almaren, intervient Legolas ? Cette île n'existe plus Gandalf, elle a été détruite par Morgoth à la fin du premier âge.  
  
-Ca, mon cher ami, c'est la version officielle, mais il existe un morceau de l'île qui subsiste. Son existence est tenue secrète, ceux qui la découvrent n'en ressortent pas vivant. Le père de Glinelceleb en est le gardien. D'ailleurs, je ne devrais pas en parler.  
  
-Comment est-ce possible ? murmura Legolas, très étonné.  
  
-D'ailleurs, il doit être fou d'inquiétude.  
  
-Arrêtez, hurla soudain la jeune femme elfe, les mains sur les oreilles. Arrêtez, vous ne savez rien, absolument rien. »  
  
Cet élan surprit Gandalf.  
  
« Almaren n'existe plus. Cette île si paradisiaque est tombée sous la main de la Sauron, dit-elle avec rage.  
  
-Impossible, rétorqua Gandalf.  
  
-TAISEZ-VOUS. Les Orques sont venus, ils ont tout exterminer, hommes, femmes, enfants, humains et elfiques. Ensuite. ensuite ils leurs ont tranchés la tête et. et ils les ont attachés par les cheveux sur l'arbre des Valar. AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !!!!!! »  
  
Glinelceleb hurla en appelant son père, comme si elle était possédée, revoyant sa tête se balançant au gré du vent. Aragorn du la retenir, mais il était encore sous le choc par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, tout comme ceux qui les entouraient, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, Théoden et les Rohirrims.  
  
« Glinelceleb, calmez-vous, je vous en pris. »  
  
Mais rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter. Finalement, épuisée aussi bien moralement que physiquement, elle perdit connaissance dans les bras d'Aragorn, sous les yeux encore choqués des personnes présentes. 


	4. Almaren

Elysabeth : ouiiiiin !!!! Comment ais-je pu faire une chose pareille !? Ma fierté en a pris un sacré coup ! ^_^ Tu peux l'appeler Glinel, c'était déjà prévu au programme. En fait, elle n'a pas VU son père se faire assassiner, mais j'expliquerais tout ça.  
  
A toutes : En fait, je n'ai encore rien décidé, je sais ce qu'il va se passer dans le prochain chapitre, mais pas après, c'est au jour le jour. Je pense que ce venger est une évidence. Quand à son rôle à jouer dans la guerre, eh bien, je sais qu'elle sera présente. Entre Arwen et Aragorn, ah la la, c'est vraiment trop dur, il faut que je réfléchisse encore. Mais réponse dans les prochains chapitres. ^_^  
  
***  
  
Almaren  
  
Gandalf était assis à une table, la tête dans les mains, paraissant réfléchir. Legolas l'observait, il se posait tellement de questions qu'il commença à avoir la migraine, chose étrange pour un elfe. Il vit Aragorn revenir, préoccupé lui aussi, et il se décida à aller voir le magicien.  
  
« Gandalf, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi l'île d'Almaren a été tenue secrète ? Pourquoi les Elfes ne sont pas au courant de sa survit ? Je ne comprends pas. »  
  
L'Istari releva la tête et regarda Legolas. Aragorn et Gimli s'étaient rapprochés et semblaient eux aussi attendre la réponse.  
  
« Je vous croyais plus sage, prince Legolas, répondit le magicien. »  
  
L'intéressé ne s'offusqua pas au ton moqueur qu'on lui adressait, il voulait comprendre à tout prix ce mystère.  
  
« Si elle a été tenue secrète, c'est pour éviter que certaines personnes sachent qu'elle n'a pas été totalement détruite.  
  
-Apparemment, dit Gimli, ces personnes l'ont quand même appris. »  
  
Gandalf lança un regard noir au nain.  
  
« Je suis en parti responsable, je n'ais pas fait attention.  
  
-Comment cela ? demanda Aragorn.  
  
-La dernière fois que je suis allé à Almaren, c'était il y a 100 ans. Depuis, elle m'est un peu sorti de la tête et je m'en voudrais éternellement. »  
  
Le magicien se leva et fit quelque pas dans la salle principale du Gouffre de Helm.  
  
« Je suis sûr que vous n'y êtes pour rien, dit Aragorn.  
  
-Quand savez-vous ? répondit-il sèchement. J'aurais pu faire en sorte que l'île soit protégée des yeux et des oreilles de Sauron.  
  
-Qui savaient, pour l'île ? demanda Legolas.  
  
-Moi, Elrond, Galadriel, et Saroumane. »  
  
Il y eu un moment de silence, cela n'étonna pas l'homme, l'elfe et le nain que Saroumane, depuis sa trahison, ne fasse qu'une bouchée d'un des haut lieux elfique.  
  
« D'après ce que Glinelceleb a dit, des Hommes et des Elfes habitaient là- bas, dit Aragorn.  
  
-C'est exact, ceux qui trouvaient l'île, par accident, n'étaient pas autorisé à en ressortir, du moins vivant.  
  
-Ils étaient fait prisonnier ? demanda Gimli.  
  
-Prisonnier est un mot bien trop fort. Non, c'était plutôt des invités, mais ils étaient tellement fascinés par l'île que partir ne leur aurait jamais traverser l'esprit, principalement les Elfes.  
  
-Je les comprends, dit l'archer, mais qui avait-il de si exceptionnel sur cette île ?  
  
-C'était d'abord le premier domicile des Valar. Ensuite, elle ressemble un peu à la Lorien et à Rivendell. En fait, c'est Galadriel et Elrond qui ont copié l'architecture de l'île. »  
  
Gandalf sourit légèrement. Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli furent un peu surpris, si la Lorien et Rivendell étaient une copie d'Almaren, comment était l'île elle-même ?  
  
« Il y a aussi l'arbre des Valar. C'est un arbre très vieux et très respecté. Il est éternellement vert, ses fleurs sont d'argent et sa sève est or, en souvenir des deux lampes. Cela m'étonne que les Orques ne l'ai pas abattu, mais cela me rassure également. »  
  
Gandalf retourna s'asseoir et pris quelques gorgée d'eau en soupirant, semblant retourné dans ses pensées, mais il fut interrompu par Aragorn.  
  
« Qui est Glinelceleb ? »  
  
Le magicien regarda la porte d'où était venu le rôdeur.  
  
« Glinel est, pour ainsi dire, le joyau de l'île. Aucune femme elfe ne lui ressemble, physiquement bien sûr. Elle est née il y a 200 ans.  
  
-200 ans ! s'exclama Legolas. Je pensais qu'elle en avait 2000.  
  
-C'est vrai, pour une elfe. Mais ce n'est pas une elfe, c'est une demi- elfe, bien particulière. Son père était un elfe qui, comme je vous l'ai dit, était le gardien de l'île. Sa mère était une humaine, d'une très grande beauté, mais elle est morte lors de l'accouchement. Glinel n'est pas immortelle. Elle mourra un jour de vieillesse, mais dans très longtemps, car elle a la longévité des Elfes. Ainsi, quand elle aura 500 ans, elle aura l'apparence d'une femme d'une trentaine d'année chez les hommes. Chose différente pour vous, Legolas, qui avez l'air d'avoir 25 ans, alors que cela fait bien plus de 2000 ans que vous êtes sur cette terre.  
  
-Je comprends, dit celui-ci. »  
  
Après quelques minutes de silence, où tout le monde prenait pleinement conscience de ce qu'ilq apprenaient, Gimli repris la parole.  
  
« C'est quand même incroyable que cette jeune demi-elfe soit encore vivante. D'habitude, les Orques ne laissent personnes en vie, et son physique fait qu'elle n'est pas très discrète, sans l'offenser !  
  
-Vous avez raison, maître Gimli, répondit Aragorn. Mais elle n'a pas été tuée parce qu'elle n'était pas là au moment du drame. »  
  
Gandalf, Legolas et Gimli se tournèrent vers le rôdeur, très surpris.  
  
« Comment savez-vous cela ? demanda Legolas.  
  
-Je l'ai vu, en rêve. »  
  
Un moment passa sans que quiconque ne dit mot. Cela n'étonna qu'a moitié les trois personnes présentes. Boromir n'avait-il pas dit, pendant le conseil d'Elrond, qu'ils faisait des rêves prémonitoires. Aragorn, descendant d'Isildur, pouvait très bien en être capable.  
  
« Etait-ce le rêve de hier soir ? demanda Legolas. Celui qui paraissait vous tourmentez ?  
  
-C'est bien celui-là.  
  
-Racontez-moi ce rêve, Aragorn, intervient Gandalf, dans tous les détails.  
  
-Eh bien, j'ai d'abord vu un magnifique palais, il ressemble à celui d'Elrond, c'est pour cela qu'il m'a paru familier, sans savoir pour quel raison. Un elfe était sur le seuil, grand, les yeux vert clair et, à la différence des autres, il portait ses cheveux mi-longs, qu'il avait blanc.  
  
-Vous avez vu le père de Glinelceleb, homme tout aussi important qu'Elrond. Continuez, dit l'Istari.  
  
-Il semblait donner des ordres à des gardes, tout habillé de blanc, en leur disant de chercher et de trouver à tout prix la princesse Océane. »  
  
Aragorn s'interrompit, attendant une réponse à sa question muette. Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre.  
  
« Océane est le nom humain de Glinelceleb. Il l'appelait souvent comme cela en privé. Pour l'utiliser devant la garde royale, il devait être beaucoup plus qu'inquiet.  
  
-En tout cas, les Orques ont interrompus les recherches, ils sont venus en masse, commandés par un uruk-hai. Les habitants se sont défendus comme ils pouvaient, mais ils n'ont pas pu faire face à l'assaut. Je pense qu'ils ne s'y attendaient pas, ils n'étaient pas prêts.  
  
-C'est terrible, dit Legolas.  
  
-Comme la dit Glinel, les Orques leurs ont coupé la tête et les ont attachés par les cheveux sur l'arbre des Valar, celle du père de Glinel bien en évidence. Quand elle est arrivée, les Orques étaient déjà partit. Je revois encore son visage souriant se changer en un masque d'horreur et de souffrance. Elle a hurlé, longtemps, très longtemps. Elle est resté sur son cheval et là, je me suis réveillé. »  
  
Aragorn, tout en racontant son rêve, s'était assis, encore perturbé. Ses amis se recueillaient en silence, tout aussi bouleversés. Au bout d'un moment, Legolas pris la parole.  
  
« Tout ceci est tragique, mais je me pose une question. Vous avez dit que c'était une demi-elfe et qu'elle possédait une partie de la faculté et de la longévité des Elfes. Pourquoi n'est-elle pas morte de chagrin ?  
  
-C'est pourtant évident, et vous connaissez déjà la réponse, ami elfe. »  
  
Legolas se tourna vers la porte. Glinelceleb s'y trouvait adossée, les bras croisés. Sa tête reposait sur la pierre, elle semblait épuisée mais regardait Aragorn avec des yeux brillants. 


	5. Souvenirs

Eryna Khan et Elysabeth : Almaren n'est pas une invention. Tout ce que Gandalf a dit à propos de l'île est vrai (première demeure des Valar, détruite par Morgoth). Par contre le reste (l'arbre des Valar, le fragment de l'île, l'ignorance des Elfes), je l'ai inventé. L'île se trouvait au sud-est du Mordor (Enfin, si mes informations sont justes, car bien qu'étant fan de Tolkien, je ne suis pas non plus spécialiste)  
  
Merci à Eleclya111.  
  
Erratum : Almaren à été détruite à la fin de l'âge des lampes et non à la fin du premier âge du soleil, comme le dit Legolas dans le chapitre 3 : Révélation. Toute mes excuses.^_^ Mais cela n'est absolument pas grave !!^_^  
  
*** Souvenirs  
  
Glinelceleb ouvrit brusquement les yeux ! Elle se souvint s'être évanouie après avoir dit à Gandalf ce qu'il s'était passé à Almaren. Elle s'était pourtant promis d'être forte !! La jeune elfe tourna la tête vers la porte et y vit une jeune femme, de la race des Hommes. Celle-ci lui sourit et se dirigea vers elle.  
  
« Vous vous êtes réveillée ! »  
  
La jeune femme avait dit cela doucement, comme pour ne pas la brusquer. Glinel l'examina. Elle avait les cheveux blonds roux et les yeux bleus. Bien que portant une robe de paysanne, elle devina que son interlocutrice était noble.  
  
« On m'a dit pour votre peuple. Je suis infiniment désolée.  
  
-Ne le soyez pas, répondit Glinelceleb en se levant. Mon père s'est défendu de tout son c?ur et de toute son âme. Il y a laissé la vie mais jamais il n'aurait laissé les Orques prendre Almaren sans la défendre. »  
  
Un lourd silence plana pendant quelques secondes.  
  
« On m'a dit que vous vous appeliez Glinelceleb. Je suis Eowyn, la nièce du roi Théoden.  
  
- . . .  
  
-Voulez manger quelque chose ?  
  
-Non merci. »  
  
Glinelceleb se dirigea vers la fenêtre et laissa le vent jouer dans ses cheveux, emmêlés et couverts de sang.  
  
« Par contre, reprit-elle, je voudrais bien prendre un bain.  
  
-Bien sûr, répondit Eowyn avec un grand sourire. »  
  
***  
  
Quelques minutes après, la jeune femme elfe était de nouveau de toute beauté. Eowyn avait insisté pour lissé ses longs chevaux argentés et Glinelceleb avait profité de ce moment de repos pour laisser vagabonder son esprit hors du temps et du Rohan.  
  
(Début du flash-back)  
  
« Papa ! Papa ! »  
  
L'elfe se tourna vers la petite fille en souriant.  
  
« Ne serait-ce pas ma 'petite demoiselle d'argent, au longs cheveux scintillant' ?! »  
  
La petite fille se serra dans les bras de son père.  
  
« J'aime quand vous m'appeler comme cela, papa. Pourquoi m'avez-vous appelé ?  
  
-Ce soir, c'est ton 50ème anniversaire, alors, je veux que tu sois la plus belle possible, nous avons des invités de marque.  
  
-Qui ça ? demanda Glinel.  
  
-Ah ça, ma petite Océane, c'est une surprise ! »  
  
[. . .]  
  
Quand la fille du gardien d'Almaren entra dans la salle, plusieurs exclamations fusèrent. Elle était simplement charmante, vêtue de sa robe blanche, ses cheveux attachés de telle manière qu'ils formaient une couronne d'argent. Curieuse, Glinel regarda les invités et fut déçue, certes, il y avait des invités de marques, mais elle les connaissait tous ! Néanmoins, son regard accrocha une personne. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas vue tout de suite ? Il venait si rarement !!  
  
« Gandalf ! s'écria-t-elle.  
  
-Glinel, quel plaisir de te revoir après 15 ans d'absence, répondit le magicien avec un grand sourire.  
  
-C'est à moi de dire cela !! Vous êtes mon invité d'honneur. »  
  
Gandalf partit dans un grand éclat de rire et lui donna un joli lys blanc quand son père vint la trouver.  
  
« Gandalf, mon ami, vous n'êtes pas le seul invité d'honneur. Océane, laisse-moi te présenté deux de mes amis. Elrond, seigneur de Rivendell, et Galadriel, dame de Lorien. »  
  
La petite fille se tourna et vit deux majestueux Elfes, qu'on ne pouvait comparer avec ceux d'Almaren, sauf son père, cela allait de soit. Elle fit une petite révérence.  
  
« Voici donc 'l'Eclat de l'Etoile d'Argent', dit Galadriel. Pour vous, joyeuse enfant, laissez-moi vous offrir cette étoile. L'elfe aux cheveux d'or lui tendit un cristal blanc en forme d'étoile. Puisse cet éclat ouvrir le c?ur de tout les êtres. Ainsi, Glinelceleb, vous apporterez la lumière sur les Hommes, et la joie aux Elfes. »  
  
(Fin du flash-back)  
  
Sauf que tu fais tout le contraire en ce moment !!  
  
Glinelceleb se leva brusquement, on lui avait prêtée une robe, certes non conforme à son rang, mais c'était la guerre, alors cela n'avait pas d'importance. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, malgré les protestations d'Eowyn. Elle se tourna vers elle, les cheveux encore mouillés et plaqués sur son visage triste.  
  
« Je vous remercie pour tout, dame du Rohan. »  
  
***  
  
Glinelceleb se tenait maintenant devant la porte de la grande salle, elle allait entrée mais suspendit son geste. Elle reconnaissait cette voix, c'était celle du seigneur humain, car c'était un seigneur, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Sa flèche ne l'avait-elle pas désignée, pendant la bataille de cette nuit ? Elle se tint debout, ne faisant aucun geste et continua d'écouter cette voix qu'elle trouvait apaisante.  
  
« . . . ils n'étaient pas prêts.  
  
-C'est terrible, répondit une autre voix, qu'elle trouva également apaisante, sûrement l'elfe qui l'avait appelé Isil.  
  
-Comme la dit Glinel, les Orques leurs ont coupé la tête et les ont attachés par les cheveux sur l'arbre des Valar, celle du père de Glinel bien en évidence. Quand elle est arrivée, les Orques étaient déjà partit. Je revois encore son visage souriant se changer en un masque d'horreur et de souffrance. Elle a hurlé, longtemps, très longtemps. Elle est restée sur son cheval et là, je me suis réveillé. »  
  
Glinel chancela, pendant un court, elle revit la tête de son père. Mais elle se ressaisit immédiatement. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte ! Comment ce faisait-il que cet homme ai rêvé de cette tragédie ? Cela n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Ce seigneur est vraiment quelqu'un d'important !  
  
« Tout ceci est tragique, repris l'elfe, mais je me pose une question. Vous avez dit que c'était une demi-elfe et qu'elle possédait une partie de la faculté et de la longévité des Elfes. Pourquoi n'est-elle pas morte de chagrin ? »  
  
A ce moment, Glinel se décida à intervenir, il fallait qu'elle dise quelque chose.  
  
« C'est pourtant évitant, dit-elle en s'avançant et en s'adossant, et vous connaissez déjà la réponse, ami elfe. »  
  
Elle sourit malgré elle de l'effet de surprise qu'elle provoqua mais son regard se posa sur l'homme et pour une fois, elle l'étudia attentivement. Malgré les marques laissées par la bataille, elle le trouva beau. Son regard s'accrocha au sien et ils restèrent là, pendant une longue minute, cherchant des réponses à leurs questions. Glinel sentit son c?ur s'emballer et fuya ce regard troublant, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait. Son regard se porta sur l'elfe, lui aussi semblait l'étudier, et pendant un moment, elle crut voir une étoile sur son front, la même que la sienne. Passant sa main devant ses yeux, elle vit que l'elfe la regardait, encore plus interrogateur. Elle sourit au nain et à Gandalf.  
  
« Je vais répondre à votre question par une autre question. Voudriez-vous mourir sachant que vous êtes le dernier de votre peuple ?  
  
-Non assurément, répondit l'elfe sans réfléchir en s'en voulant intérieurement, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas penser plus tôt.  
  
-Ne vous en voulez pas, ce n'est pas grave, le rassura-t-elle. Mais vous savez qui je suis, et il se trouve que je ne connais rien de vous, dit-elle en se tournant d'abord vers le nain.  
  
-Je suis Gimli, fils de Gloin, nain d'Erebor.  
  
-Legolas, fils de Thranduil, prince elfe du royaume sylvestre.  
  
-Je suis Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, chef des Dunedain de l'Arnor.  
  
-Aragorn, murmura Glinelceleb.  
  
-Et moi, je m'appelle Gandalf, Istari de mon état.  
  
-Oui, sourit la jeune elfe, et le maître incontesté des feux d'artifices. »  
  
Cette petite phrase suffit à détendre l'atmosphère. 


	6. L'autre raison

Eryna Khan : C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fics qui parlent d'Aragorn, mais c'est normal, Legolas est libre lui !  
  
Eleclya111 : Moi me poser également sérieuses questions (smile) ! En fait, je voulais faire de Legolas un personnage important, parce que je l'aime bien, alors j'ai mis ce qui me passait par la tête.  
  
Siria : Voici la suite.  
  
***  
  
L'autre raison.  
  
Glinelceleb était maintenant en train de manger au côté de Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli. Personne ne parlait. Après les présentations, la jeune femme elfe avait demandé à manger, étant donné qu'elle n'avait rien dans l'estomac depuis le début de la bataille d'hier soir. On s'était empressé de la satisfaire et elle fit honneur au maigre repas qu'on lui proposa. En posant son verre, elle s'adressa à Gandalf sur un ton de reproche.  
  
« Mon père tenait beaucoup à ce que vous veniez à Almaren pour parler du Mordor. Il comprenait très bien qu'Elrond et Galadriel ne puissent se déplacer, mais pas vous. Nous avons envoyés plusieurs messagers, contrairement à nos habitudes, car nous devenions de plus en plus inquiets. Malheureusement, aucun n'est revenu. Nous avons pensé qu'ils préféraient rester à Imladris ou en Lorien pour aidés les Elfes, si jamais ils y arrivaient. Nous espérions également qu'ils ne tomberaient pas aux mains des Orques. J'ai beaucoup prié les Valar pour cela. Voilà aussi pourquoi je ne suis pas morte de chagrin, Legolas, j'espére les retrouvés, où qu'ils soient, s'ils ne sont pas morts.  
  
-C'est dangereux de parcourir la Terre du Milieu en ce moment, dit Legolas.  
  
-C'était également dangereux de venir d'Almaren jusqu'ici, ajouta Gandalf. Je n'ai eu vent d'aucun messager lors de notre passage à Rivendell il y a 4 mois.  
  
-Quand à la Lorien, il y a 1 mois, dit Aragorn, nous n'aurions pas été informés pas Galadriel car, à ce moment, nous ignorions qu'Almaren existait encore. Je suis désolé. »  
  
Glinelceleb baissa la tête et une larme descendit sur sa joue pour venir s'écraser sur sa main. Gimli tenta maladroitement de consoler l'elfe.  
  
« Il ne faut pas perdre espoir. Après tout, ce n'est pas parce que vous n'avez pas de nouvelle qu'ils sont morts. Et puis, ce sont des Elfes, ils ne sont pas idiots au point de mourir sans donner de nouvelles. »  
  
Gimli jeta un coup d'?il à Legolas. Celui-ci ne bougea pas.  
  
« Vous avez raison Gimli. Je les retrouverais.  
  
-J'en suis sûr, dit Aragorn. »  
  
Glinel lui sourit, essuya sa joue humide avec sa main et recommença à manger. Oui, elle les retrouverait, même si ces recherches duraient longtemps, elle arriverait à les revoir et alors plus jamais ils ne se sépareraient plus, elle leur interdirait même de s'éloigner d'elle. S'ils étaient les derniers habitants d'Almaren, ils devaient tout faire pour rester ensemble.  
  
***  
  
Aragorn se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il venait de se rappeler que son ami Haldir était mort au combat. Il voulait lui adresser quelques paroles, pour que son âme repose en paix. Ils s'étaient toujours respectés et voir l'elfe tomber au combat avait beaucoup attristé le rôdeur. Mais il estimait également que sa mort, ainsi que celles des autres Elfes et Hommes, avait été vengé par la victoire des peuples libres lors de cette bataille.  
  
Comme il se penchait pour voir le champ de bataille, il sentit une douce présence à ses côtés et se tourna. Glinelceleb se tenait debout, droite, les mains jointes sur sa poitrine et les yeux fermés. Elle priait pour ces Hommes et ces Elfes, pour qu'ils puissent trouvés facilement leur paradis, auprès de leurs aïeux et de leurs amis déjà disparus. Aragorn continuait à regarder la jeune femme elfe. Il lui semblait que les rayons du soleil étaient happés par sa peau et sa chevelure, qui brillait doucement. Soudain, Glinelceleb brisa le charme dans lequel était plongé le rôdeur en ouvrant les yeux et en levant les bras vers le ciel et le soleil.  
  
« Namarïe ! »  
  
Sans réfléchir, Aragorn répondit à cet adieu.  
  
« Namarië ! . . . Namarïe, Haldir !  
  
-Ne vous inquiété pas, l'âme de votre ami arrivera sans encombre auprès des Valar.  
  
-Merci Glinel.  
  
-Il est normal que je le fasse, ils étaient, même pour un cour instant, mes compagnons d'armes, tout comme les vôtre. Je n'ai fait que leur rendre justice en priant pour eux.  
  
-Ca peut paraître étrange, mais je me sens petit comparé à vous. Un enfant.  
  
-C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle en souriant. Ce n'est pas mon impression. Vous devez être quelqu'un de très important parmi les Hommes. D'ailleurs Aragorn n'était-il pas le nom d'un des précédents chefs des Dunedains du Nord ?  
  
-En effet, je suis le descendant d'Isildur.  
  
-A vous entendre, on a l'impression que vous le regretter. Vous êtes issus d'une noble lignée, comme je me le disais. Votre destin ne dépendra pas d'Isildur, mais de vous.  
  
-Vous me faites pensez à quelqu'un ! »  
  
Aragorn porta la main au médaillon blanc qu'il portait, il espérait qu'Arwen puisse mener une vie heureuse, quelque soit la décision qu'elle prendrait pour leur avenir commun. Glinel, ayant vu le geste de son ami, sourit et repartit vers la grande salle.  
  
***  
  
Legolas était encore en train de se poser nombre de questions quand il vit la demi-elfe aux cheveux d'argent s'approcher de lui.  
  
« Je me souviens de votre nom Legolas. Vous m'avez dit que vous étiez le fils de Thranduil, le roi de la forêt de Mirkwood ?  
  
-C'est cela, répondit celui-ci, étonné.  
  
-En fait, nous avions, dans le palais de mon père, une grande bibliothèque où nous répertorions tous les membres des familles royales elfiques. Votre nom y figure, et pour tout vous dire, je rêvais, plus jeune, de pouvoir vous rencontrer. Je vous appelais 'mes grands frères', avec les fils d'Elrond. Arwen était ma grande s?ur. »  
  
Glinelceleb riait doucement au souvenir de cette joyeuse époque. Legolas sourit, malgré les rougeurs qui étaient apparu sur ses joues.  
  
« Alors permettez moi d'être ce grand frère dont vous rêviez. »  
  
Glinel regarda l'elfe, surprise, ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse. Cette fois-ci, ce sont ses joues qui prirent une teinte rosée. Tout à coup, elle se jeta dans les bras de Legolas, qui resta bouche bée.  
  
« Oui, oui !! Je vous le permet, de tout mon c?ur !  
  
-Connaissant Elladan et Elrohir, dit Aragorn, qui avait suivi la jeune femme elfe, ils accepteront également avec joie, tout comme Arwen. »  
  
A ces paroles, Glinelceleb fondit en larmes. Elle avait perdu sa famille tragiquement, et en l'espace de quelques phrases, elle venait de se découvrir une nouvelle famille, prêtes à l'aimée chaleureusement. Elle pria Legolas et Aragorn de lui pardonner pour ces pleurs et les remercia du fond du c?ur. Elle avait hâte de faire connaissance avec les enfants d'Elrond. Mais tout à coup, elle se souvient de l'étoile sur le front de l'elfe. Comment cela était-il possible ? Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était prince. Elle se promis de demandé à Galadriel quand elle là verrait. D'ailleurs, il fallait qu'elle organise son voyage pour retrouver ses messagers. Elle se leva, fit quelques pas et se tourna vers le rôdeur.  
  
« Aragorn ?  
  
-Oui, répondit-il en souriant devant l'air sérieux de son amie.  
  
-Reste-t-il encore des Elfes d'Haldir ?  
  
-Oui, quelques uns. Pourquoi cette question ?  
  
-J'aimerais des guides pour aller en Lothlorien.  
  
-Il en est hors de question. »  
  
Gandalf venait d'apparaître dans la salle où il s'était absenté quelques temps. Il s'avança vers la jeune elfe et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Celle-ci l'affronta et lui répondit sur un ton dur.  
  
« Et vous croyez pouvoir m'en empêcher ?  
  
-Pour qui me prenez vous ?  
  
-Pour un magicien, un très grand Istari. Mais je dois me rendre en Lorien pour voir Galadriel. J'ai certaines questions à lui poser.  
  
-Je m'y oppose, dit Gandalf avec conviction.  
  
Je m'y oppose également, ajouta Aragorn.  
  
-Moi aussi, repris Legolas.  
  
-Moi aussi. »  
  
Glinelceleb regarda ses compagnons, furieuse. Sachant pertinemment qu'ils ne la laisseraient pas partir, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte. Tout à coup, elle eut envie d'une présence féminine et se mit à chercher Eowyn. Elle la trouva en train d'aider des femmes qui avaient de jeunes enfants et qui avaient perdus leurs maris et leurs amis. Elle s'approcha de la nièce du roi Théoden et lui demanda si elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide.  
  
« Oh non, dame Glinelceleb, je vous remercie beaucoup.  
  
-Vous devriez aller vous reposer. Vous n'avez pas dormi depuis longtemps.  
  
-Vous aussi. Vous vous êtes battue vaillamment. J'aurais aimé être à votre côté.  
  
-Je ne crois pas.  
  
-Pardon ? demanda Eowyn en se retournant.  
  
-Oui, votre tâche était de rester auprès des femmes et des enfants. Je suis sûr qu'ils vous sont reconnaissant de vous être occupés d'eux. »  
  
Glinelceleb s'éloigna et s'adossa contre un mur. Elle devait aller voir Galadriel, mais d'un autre côté, le fait de rester avec Gandalf et les autres ne lui déplaisait pas. Cela faisait un mois qu'elle était seule, un peu de compagnie lui fairait du bien.  
  
« Où êtes-vous, Aluabel, Nalarë et. . . Lenwë ? » 


	7. Isengard

Coucou, après un long temps d'absence, je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre de Glinelceleb. J'étais en cruel manque d'inspiration, donc le chapitre peut sembler bâclé. Bonne lecture.  
  
***  
  
Isengard  
  
***  
  
Glinelceleb, sur Tinelen, se tenait un peu en retrait du groupe composé par le magicien, l'elfe, l'homme et le nain, qui suivait le roi Théoden et sa suite. Aucun ne parlait, seul le martèlement de sabots sur la terre se mêlait au vent. La jeune demi-elfe regardait le ciel et ses nuages, perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas que Tinelen s'était arrêté. Un hennissement la tira de sa rêverie.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Tinelen ? »  
  
La quasi immobilité du Mearas l'inquiéta. Ses compagnons avaient continués à avancer sans se rendre compte de se qu'il ce passait. Un sifflement sur sa droite la fit se tourner. En ne voyant rien, elle commença à paniquée. Ce n'était pas cette atmosphère soudainement lourde qui lui faisait cet effet. Non, c'était plutôt l'attitude de Mearas. Il ne tremblait pas devant des milliers d'Orques, et le voir ainsi, hésitant, presque apeuré, ne la rassurait pas du tout.  
  
« Tinelen, mon ami, qu'as-tu ? demanda-t-elle doucement en le caressant. Tu as vu quelque chose ? »  
  
Le Mearas ne bougea toujours pas et ses amis ne s'étaient pas encore aperçut de sa halte, du moins le croyait-elle. Mais Gripoil avait sentit, au bout d'un moment, la gène qui s'était emparé de Tinelen et s'arrêta, puis fit demi-tour.  
  
« Gripoil ? appela Gandalf. »  
  
Le magicien s'aperçut alors, comme ses compagnons, que Glinelceleb manquait ! La troupe la vit au loin, en train de réconforter son cheval.  
  
« Il se passe quelque chose d'anormal. déclara l'Istari.  
  
-Pourquoi ? demanda Gimli.  
  
-Il faut parfois faire confiance aux instincts de animaux, maître Gimli. »  
  
Glinelceleb, pendant ce temps, avait réussi à faire avancer son fidèle destrier et avait rejoint la troupe.  
  
« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Gandalf.  
  
-Je n'en sais rien. Tinelen s'est arrêté brusquement. Je pense qu'il a eut peur.  
  
-Peur ? répéta Legolas, qui savait les Mearas résistants.  
  
-Oui, et je suis très inquiète, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.  
  
-Moi aussi. Renchérit le magicien. Gripoil n'a rien sentit d'inhabituel.  
  
-Je pense, dit Aragorn, que Saroumane veut vous déstabiliser. Il ne vous pardonne sûrement pas d'avoir échapper à la chute d'Almaren. »  
  
Glinelceleb ne dit rien. Ils étaient partis il y a deux jours en direction d'Isengard, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de rencontrer ce traître. Cela la mettait mal à l'aise et elle s'était demandée plus d'une fois si elle ne devait pas faire demi-tour. Mais elle se traitait alors de faible, de lâche. Elle devait affronter celui qui avait écraser son île et si elle s'en sortait, aider ses nouveaux compagnons pour vaincre Sauron, retrouver ses messagers et faire connaissance avec ses grands frères et sa grande s?ur.  
  
Théoden les avait rejoint et fut un peu troublé par ce silence pesant qui émanait de ses compagnons d'armes. On repris la route, non sans préoccupations.  
  
Après quelques jours de marches, ils aperçurent Isengard. Glinelceleb ne pu retenir un cri de surprise quand elle découvrit l'état de la lisière de la forêt. Les arbres avaient été coupés ou déracinés. La terre avait pris une couleur grisâtre qui semblait se refléter dans le ciel, recouvert de nuage. Les cavaliers continuèrent à avancer et se dirigèrent vers Orthanc avec un mélange de colère, de ranc?ur et de haine pour la personne qui était responsable de leur malheur.  
  
Plus ils se rapprochaient, plus ils sentaient l'air devenir lourd. Legolas pensa à la forêt de Fangorn, mais cette lourdeur n'était plus la même. Lors de leur chasse, c'était surtout de la colère, ici, c'était plutôt de la menace, menace entièrement tournée vers la tour d'Orthanc et son locataire, Saroumane.  
  
Les cavaliers arrivèrent alors prés d'un mur en ruines. Quel ne fut pas leur surprise d'y voir deux étranges personnages, aussi petit que des enfants d'hommes, en train de fumer et de se prélasser dans la lumière du soleil de midi. Les enfants ne semblaient pas s'être aperçu de leur présence et continuaient de rêvasser, s'amusant à faire des ronds de fumée. Quand soudain, se sentant observé, l'un deux releva la tête et les fixa un moment. Il se leva et s'inclina avec cérémonie.  
  
« Bienvenue, messeigneurs, à l'Isengard ! dit-il gravement. Je suppose me trouver devant le roi du Rohan et sa suite. C'est avec un immense honneur que nous vous accueillons, moi, Meriadoc Brandebouc, et mon ami, Peregrin Touque.  
  
-Voici de bien étranges personnes. répondit Théoden, amusé par la prestation de Merry.  
  
-Nous sommes des Hobbits, sire. intervient Pippin, qui s'était également redressé. Les Hommes nous appellent souvent semi-hommes.  
  
-Des Hobbits ? »  
  
Tout le monde se tourna vers la silhouette capuchonnée, montée sur un cheval argent, qui venait de parler. Merry et Pippin furent surpris et se demandèrent qui était cet étrange cavalier.  
  
« J'ai déjà entendu parlé de ce peuple de la Terre du Milieu, mais je pensais que c'était des histoires que l'on me racontait pour m'endormir. Je suis très heureuse de faire connaissance avec deux d'entre eux. »  
  
Les Hobbits restèrent bouche bée. Cette dame avait une voix très limpide et ils se mirent à l'apprécier de suite. Ils s'inclinèrent alors et Pippin voulu dire une parole aimable.  
  
« Nous espérons pouvoir vous prouver que ces histoires ne sont pas des histoires. »  
  
Glinelceleb sourit, et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que soit, une voix bourru s'éleva du groupe.  
  
« Espèces de petits farceurs ! s'écria Gimli. Nous vous avons chassé pendant des jours et vous ne trouvez rien à dire à vos amis. Vous préférez fumer et bavarder avec une princesse.  
  
-Une princesse, murmura Pippin, ébahit.  
  
-Pourquoi est-ce que nous vous oublierons ? demanda Merry. Nous sommes aimable avec le seigneur du Rohan, comme nous l'a ordonné Sylvebarbe. Mais nous pouvons également montré de l'intérêt devant une autre personne de sang, à moins que cela ne dérange l'intéressée.  
  
-Au contraire mon jeune ami. répondit Glinelceleb en riant. Je suis ravie de pouvoir discuter avec vous.  
  
-Mais dites-moi, jeunes Hobbits, dit Gandalf, où se trouve le commanditaire de votre ordre ?  
  
-Du côté nord, je pense, répondit Merry, en train de laver Isengard de ces déchets.  
  
-Venez Théoden, repris Gandalf, ne restons pas trop longtemps aux cotés de ces Hobbits qui ont une certaine manie à faire de longs discours après avoir bien mangés.  
  
-Je vous suis Gandalf. »  
  
Le magicien parti accompagné de Théoden, Eomer, ainsi que des cavaliers accompagnant le roi. Glinelceleb se joignit à eux car elle voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé et espérait pouvoir parler à Saroumane. Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli restèrent avec Merry et Pippin. Les trois compagnons étaient heureux de retrouver leurs deux amis en forme.  
  
Quand Gandalf et ses amis se trouvèrent prés de la tour, un ent s'avança vers eux. Les Rohirrims étaient stupéfiaient, car c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient un arbre marché et parlé. En effet, l'étrange créature s'adressa à Gandalf.  
  
« Le magicien blanc était attendu avec impatience. Voyez, dit-il en montrant les ruines autour d'eux, je me suis fait une joie, avec les derniers de ma race, de débarrasser la Terre du Milieu d'un endroit qui blessait ma terre, en arrachant et en blessant quelques-uns de mes vieux amis. »  
  
L'ent s'arrêta de parler et baissa sa tète, comme pour se recueillir. La compagnie observa ce silence avec respect. Tous savaient ce que le vieil arbre pouvait ressentir, l'ayant vécu également.  
  
« Mais maintenant, reprit l'ent, cela ne se reproduira plus, car le magicien est notre ami.  
  
-Sylvebarbe, commença Gandalf, les temps de malheurs ne sont pas encore finis, mais grâce à vous, Saroumane ne pourra plus nuire. Nous avons détruit son armée et son domaine.  
  
-Je n'aurais rien fait sans les Semi-Hommes. Ce sont eux qui m'ont fait réalisé se qui se passait ici. »  
  
Pendant qu'il disait cela, son regard croisa celui de Glinelceleb. Il s'arrêta de parler. La jeune elfe demanda alors doucement.  
  
« Où est Lomelindë ? »  
  
Cette question surprit Gandalf qui se retourna. Que venait faire un oiseau dans l'histoire ? C'est alors que Sylvebarbe poussa un long appel, grave et profond. Les Hobbits et leurs compagnons apparurent en courant, croyant que quelque chose était arrivée. C'est alors que venant vers leur droite, un oiseau se mit à chanter.  
  
« Il sera très content de vous revoir. »  
  
Legolas tourna la tête vers le chant et demeura bouche bée. Cet oiseau était censé chanter le soir et non en début d'après-midi. En effet, se dirigeant vers Glinelceleb et se posant sur son doigt, un magnifique rossignol couleur de feu fit son apparition.  
  
« Bonjour Lomelindë, fit la cavalière, mon cher 'chanteur du crépuscule'. » 


	8. Entretient

Entretient  
  
« Je vous remercie, Sylvebarbe, d'avoir veillé sur lui. Il m'a beaucoup manqué.  
  
-Le plaisir est pour moi, répondit l'ent. Mes soirées étaient un peu plus animées, bien que ce soit la première fois qu'il chante en un mois. »  
  
Gandalf vit sa petite protégée pâlir légèrement et sourit. Glinel n'avait pas vraiment changé, elle se faisait toujours du souci, même lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une chose banale.  
  
Les deux Hobbits regardaient avec fascination l'oiseau. Ceux de la Comté n'étaient rien comparés aux plumes et au chant de celui-ci. Pippin, curieux, demanda le nom du petit volatile à la dame. Celle-ci le regarda un moment et sourit.  
  
« Il s'appelle Lomelindë. »  
  
Le jeune hobbit baissa la tête, penaud. Ne l'avait-elle pas appelé ainsi il y a un instant ? Merry le poussa un peu en le traitant d'idiot, au milieu des petits rires et des sourires de leurs compagnons.  
  
Glinelceleb, attendrie par le pauvre hobbit déclara soudainement :  
  
« Ce soir, il ne chantera que pour vous. »  
  
Pippin leva des yeux brillants vers la dame et poussa une exclamation de surprise en voyant l'oiseau se diriger vers lui et se poser sur son épaule.  
  
« Je vous le confit. dit la cavalière.  
  
-Vous avez de la chance, Pippin, dit Aragorn, vous avez la confiance de l'éclat d'étoile. »  
  
Le hobbit regarda tour à tour Aragorn, Lomelindë et Glinel, bouche bée. Merry le poussa pour la seconde fois en souriant.  
  
« Comme cela est touchant. »  
  
La compagnie se redressa. Cette voix mielleuse venait de la tour. Tout le monde compris que Saroumane venait de parler.  
  
« Cela faisait un moment que je n'avait pas entendu un rossignol chanter. »  
  
Personne ne dit mot, se demandant ce qu'allait bien pouvoir inventer Saroumane pour accroître leur malheur. Glinelceleb se décida à parler.  
  
« J'espère que plus jamais un tel chant n'attendra vos oreilles.  
  
-Vous avez bien grandi, dit Saroumane en changeant de sujet Vous êtes devenu très belle, Océane.  
  
- Je vous interdit de m'appeler comme cela, cria-t-elle. »  
  
Ses compagnons furent surpris par son élan, sauf Gandalf, qui savait que seul son père, lui-même et quelques uns choisis par Glinel pouvaient l'appeler par son nom humain.  
  
« Je vous ais peiné, pardonnez-moi, repris le magicien. Mais au fait, n'était-ce pas le nom que votre chère mère vous a donné en mourrant, lorsque vous êtes venue a monde ? »  
  
Glinelceleb essaya de garder son calme. Elle s'était toujours senti coupable de la mort de sa mère et Saroumane ne faisait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Gandalf posa une main rassurante sur le bras de la jeune elfe, il n'avait jamais douté des sentiments de sa protégée envers sa mère. Aragorn compris pourquoi, dans son rêve, son père l'appelait 'Océane'. C'était en souvenir de sa femme humaine qu'il avait gardé ce nom dans le privé. Legolas, quand à lui, senti une sourde colère monté au fond de lui, maintenant qu'il était devenu le « frère » de Glinelceleb, il n'appréciait pas du tout qu'on là rabaisse, et si cela venait de Saroumane, celui qui avait commandité la fin d'Almaren, cela n'arrangeait en rien cette colère naissante.  
  
« C'est vraiment dommage que toutes les personnes que vous aimez sois accablez de malheur. »  
  
Cette fois, Glinelceleb devint pâle comme un linge et Legolas ne se retint pas.  
  
« C'est également vraiment dommage que vous soyez responsable de ses malheurs ! »  
  
Aragorn posa une main sur l'épaule de Legolas. Cela ne servait à rien de s'emporter. Seul Gandalf était capable de s'opposer à Saroumane. Toute autre personne que l'Istari ne pouvant rien contre le traître d'Isnegard.  
  
« Pourquoi. . . pourquoi avoir fait ça à Almaren ? »  
  
Aragorn regarda Glinelceleb. Elle avait le visage penché en avant, masqué par ses longs cheveux argenté et sa voix était à peine audible. Le rôdeur sentit la tristesse, ainsi que la haine transparaître dans cette attitude et il en fut peiné. Il s'approcha de son amie et posa sa main sur celle de la cavalière, qui trembla légèrement.  
  
« Pourquoi parler d'Almaren, ma jeune amie ? répondit Saroumane, ayant toujours sa voix mielleuse.  
  
-Vous savez bien que la destruction d'Almaren est impardonnable. »  
  
Gandalf venait de parler et le ton de sa voix, qui contrastait avec celle du traître, laissait supposer qu'il était très en colère.  
  
« L'existence d'Almaren elle-même est impardonnable pour mes desseins personnels.  
  
-Vous étiez pourtant un ami de mon père, même si vous ne veniez que très rarement.  
  
-Votre père à eut la gentillesse de me montrer quelques secrets qu'il aurait du me cacher, pour sa propre survit.  
  
-C'est parce qu'il pensait que vous étiez un Istari digne de confiance, étant le magicien blanc à cette époque.  
  
-C'est justement parce que je suis le magicien blanc que mes désirs étaient exaucés.  
  
-Vous n'êtes pas un Valar. déclara soudain Legolas en faisant sursauté ses compagnons. Vous n'êtes pas l'être le plus important de la Terre du Milieu, et vous ne le serez jamais. Croyez-vous que Manwë restera insensible à la ruine d'Almaren ?  
  
-Si Manwë était si sensible que cela, je ne serais pas en train de vous parler. répondit Saroumane sur un ton de défi.  
  
-Manwë. . . Manwë connaît la fin tragique qu'a subit l'île. Simplement, il désire que nous nous occupions nous-même de notre destin. Je suis sûre qu'il nous sait capable de nous défendre par nos propres moyens, sinon, il vous aurait déjà anéanti, vous et Sauron. Manwë nous donne notre plus grande fierté, à nous, peuples libres du royaume d'Arda. Celui de protéger par nous-même nos terres et les êtres qui nous sont chers. »  
  
A ces mots que la jeune semi-elfe venaient de prononcer, un vent doux et chaud se leva et vint jouer dans les cheveux de la troupe rassembler autour de la tour d'Orthanc, tandis que l'étoile qu'elle portait au front se mit à scintillée. Legolas pensa aussitôt, tout comme Aragorn et Gandalf, que c'était là une manifestation du plus grand des Valar, car Manwë était le 'seigneur des vents'. Celui-ci exprimait ainsi son accord envers les paroles prononcées par Glinelceleb.  
  
***  
  
Saroumane commençait de plus en plus à s'énerver. Cette petite impertinente était encore en vie. Bien sûr, il s'en doutait. Quand il avait demandé si le gardien de l'île et sa fille étaient morts, ses sbires lui avaient répondus qu'il n'y avait aucune chevelure argenté attaché à l'arbre des Valar. Le magicien failli à ce moment entré dans une rage folle. Glinelceleb n'avaient que peu d'importance à ses yeux, mais le fait de savoir qu'un membre de cette illustre famille était encore en vie le rendait malade. Maintenant qu'elle était avec Gandalf, cela sera encore plus difficile de l'anéantir. Il avait quand même eut une idée originale, et il l'a mettrait à exécution aussitôt que leurs petite conversation prendrait fin, pour la faire souffrir encore et encore. Mais il fallait d'abord la faire patienter, pour que l'apothéose soit magnifique.  
  
« Mais dites-moi, chère amie, êtes-vous la seule survivante de cette tragédie ?  
  
-Non, répondit la cavalière, et je compte bien chercher mes amis où qu'ils soient, quitte à fouillés dans les moindre recoin de la Terre du Milieu, et au-delà, s'il le faut.  
  
-Parfait, parfait, marmonna Saroumane, un sourire sur les lèvres. »  
  
Il fut interrompu par Gandalf, qui avait aussi son mot à dire.  
  
« Ce que vous avait fait est une trahison envers les Ainur et les peuples libres. Rendez-vous ! »  
  
Gandalf se sentit un peu ridicule en prononçant ses derniers mots. Tout d'abord parce qu'il était certain que Saroumane ne se rendrait pas, et ensuite, parce que le fait d'être ridicule lui était entièrement étranger.  
  
Pour le reste de la troupe, cet échange avait quelque chose de mystérieux, les paroles échangées en cachaient d'autres, les menaces. Gandalf était prêt à combattre ce charlatan qui lui, ne parlait que d'une personne, comme s'il préparait quelque chose. Aux dernières paroles de Saroumane, Legolas s'était rapproché de Glinelceleb et se tenait prêts à brandir son arc s'il le fallait. Gimli avait prit ses haches et n'attendait qu'une chose, l'assaut. Aragorn se tenait prêt à donner main forte au magicien blanc. Théodes, Merry et Pippin aideraient leurs amis dans cette lutte. Quand à Glinelceleb, elle ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Qu'essayait de faire Saroumane ? Plus elle cherchait, plus elle s'embrouillait. Elle se souvenait de la grande bienveillance que faisait preuve Saroumane quand il venait sur l'île d'Almaren. Il discutait pendant des heures avec son père. Comment aurait-elle pu penser que sous ce masque de bonté se cachait le visage de la traîtrise ? Elle en était à ses réflexions quand un immense éclat de rire la sortit de ses réflexions.  
  
« Vous n'êtes que des imbéciles ! s'écria Saroumane. Croyez vous vraiment que je vais vous laissez vous en tirez comme cela ? Je dois avouez que vous m'avez beaucoup surpris au Gouffre de Helm, mais cela ne s'arrête pas là. Maintenant, c'est à mon tour de vous surprendre. Océane, tes souffrances que font commencer. »  
  
A ces mots, les amis de la demi-elfe se rassemblèrent autour d'elle. Ils pensèrent que le traître allait leur envoyé un tour de magie mais ils étaient loin de se douter de ça.  
  
A ce moment, ils entendirent la porte d'Orthanc grincé et s'ouvrir, pour permettre à une silhouette de passer. La porte se referma et la troupe retient son souffle, se demandant quel stratagème Saroumane avait pu inventer. C'est alors que la silhouette fit un pas. Puis un autre, et sortit de l'ombre pour montrer son vrai visage.  
  
Le silence se fit, horrifié et impuissant. Il fut rompit par le bruit mat d'une chute. Glinelceleb venait de tomber, inconsciente. 


	9. Le cygne puissant

aurélie-bloom : une partie des réponses se trouvent dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !  
  
9. Le cygne puissant  
  
« Alors, maintenant dis-moi. A quoi servent le luissin et l'élanor ?  
  
- Le luissin, à cause de son parfum, et l'élanor, à cause de sa forme étoilé et doré, sont utilisées lors des mariages en forme de guirlande et portées en couronne, récita la semi-elfe avec application.  
  
- Bien, et peux-tu me raconter l'histoire du hêtre de Doriath ? »  
  
Glinelceleb posa un doigt sur ces lèvres et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle aimait peut-être la nature, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle connaissait absolument tout. Voyons, le hêtre de Doriath ? Qu'avait-il de si particulier pour que l'elfe appuyé nonchalamment contre un arbre, le bras posé sur son genoux relevé, puisse la regarder, la mine sévère, avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux ?  
  
« Glinel ! Tu ne retiens donc jamais ce que je t'apprends ? Je me demande si j'ai vraiment bien fait de me proposer pour être ton professeur de botanique ! »  
  
L'élève prit un air horrifiée et resta sans voix, pendant quelques minutes, sous le rire chantant de l'elfe, qui se moqua gentiment d'elle. Du haut de ses trente ans, elle ne comprenait pas toujours pourquoi l'elfe se bornait à lui faire retenir le nom des plantes, leur propriété, et les symboles associés. Mais après tout, n'était-ce pas elle, également, qui tenait absolument à ce qu'il lui révèle tout son savoir. C'est pourquoi, après un moment de réflexion, Glinelceleb se mit à rire aussi. Toutefois, elle demanda ce qu'était le hêtre de Doriath, car elle avait oublié les enseignements de son professeur.  
  
« Très bien, mais promet-moi que ce sera la dernière fois.  
  
- Promis ! s'exclama la petite semi-elfe.  
  
- Le hêtre de Doriath a un tronc triple, que l'on nomme Hirilon. C'est le plus majestueux des noldoreth, et c'est à l'intérieur qu'est construit la maison où fut gardé Luthien, expliqua l'elfe en regardant son interlocutrice pour vérifier qu'elle retenait.  
  
- Raconte-moi l'histoire de Luthien.  
  
- Encore !! Tu vas vraiment nous faire peur à vouloir qu'on te raconte sans cesse les mêmes histoires !!  
  
- Ce n'est pas mon intention, se défendit Glinelceleb. Simplement, je veux être sûr de retenir chaque détails de ces merveilleux récits. Je ne suis pas éternelle comme vous. »  
  
L'elfe la regarda intensément. Ce qu'elle avait dit si innocemment l'avait frappé. Bien sûr qu'elle mourrait ! Mais pas avant bien longtemps. Mais l'entendre prononcé de sa bouche alors qu'elle était encore si jeune le troubla fortement. Il faudrait qu'il ait une discussion avec son père.  
  
« Alors, l'histoire de Luthien ! »  
  
L'elfe sursauta et sourit. Après tout, si elle voulait la réentendre, cela ne posait pas vraiment de problème. Il ne pouvait décidément pas refusé quoi que se soit à cette enfant aux longs cheveux d'argent. Que ce soit en matière de plantes, de chants, et d'histoires.  
  
Glinelceleb s'allongea sur l'herbe parsemé de fleur multicolore et ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentré sur ce que racontait l'elfe. Elle pouvait presque voir Beren et Luthien grâce aux descriptions envoûtantes de son ami, entrecoupées de chants et de poèmes. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit que l'elfe était penché sur elle, un large sourire au lèvre. La nuit était tombée, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de se lever. Elle préférait regarder le ciel, les étoiles et la lune plutôt que le plafond blanc de sa chambre. Mais elle fut tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'elle se sentit hisée puis posé sur l'épaule de son professeur de botanique.  
  
« Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi ! Je le dirais à père, et il trouvera quelqu'un pour te remplacer, s'indigna la petite princesse !  
  
-Je sais, je sais, s'esclaffa l'elfe. Mais je suis le meilleur d'Almaren, et si tu n'es pas en forme demain, ton maître d'arme ne sera pas content.  
  
-Je m'en fiche, je n'irais pas. Fais-moi descendre, sinon j'appelle la garde, et ils te jetteront en prison.  
  
-Tu me terrifie, rigola-t-il. J'espère que tu viendras me rendre visite !  
  
-Non, non, je n'irais jamais te voir, lâche-moi. »  
  
La petite Glinelceleb continuait à se débattre et à crier, porter par un elfe qui rigolait de plus belle, sous les regards médusés des habitants de l'île.  
  
« Que se passe-t-il ? »  
  
Au son de cette voix, le professeur de botanique se pencha doucement pour libérer la jeune semi-elfe et s'inclina devant l'elfe qui venait d'apparaître. La petite fille se précipita vers celui-ci et se serra tendrement dans ces bras.  
  
« Ada ! Tu m'as manqué. Ne me laisse plus jamais seule avec lui. Il est terriblement ennuyant.  
  
- Qu'a-t-il donc fait ? demanda le seigneur d'Almaren en souriant malicieusement.  
  
- Il n'arrête pas de me raconter l'histoire de Luthien alors que je la connais par cœur. Ce n'est pas normal. »  
  
Devant la mine boudeuse de Glinelceleb, les deux hommes se mirent à rire à grands bruits. Décidément, que ferait-ils sans elle ? Leurs journées seraient longues et monotones, ils n'auraient personnes pour les faire rire comme elle savait le faire, ils n'auraient personnes dont les bras venaient se serrer autour de leurs cous, chaleureusement. Bref, cette petite semi- elfe était un don faites par les Valar, et l'île entière la choyait.  
  
« Dis, demanda Glinel, demain, est-ce que tu pourras me raconter des histoires sur la fleur mallos ?  
  
- Bien sûr, je te raconterais tout ce que tu veux. Maintenant, il faut aller dormir. »  
  
« Tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller ! Demande à mon père d'envoyer quelqu'un d'autre ! »  
  
Glinelceleb venait de rattraper l'elfe qui marchait vers les écuries, où un cheval avait été sellé à son intention. Il portait une fine épée elfique sur des vêtements de voyages, ainsi qu'une sacoche accroché à sa ceinture, contenant un précieux document.  
  
« Reste à Almaren, je t'en pris ! Des centaines d'Orques parcourent la Terre du Milieu ! Tu pourrais te faire prendre ! Ils pourraient te torturer ! »  
  
L'elfe se tourna vers la jeune femme qui venait de l'implorer. Son regard s'adoucit la mine inquiète de son amie. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il était déjà le deuxième à partir en deux jours pour porter un message de la plus haute importance. Comme il ne disait rien et qu'il la regardait tristement, elle insista.  
  
« Pourquoi mon père vous a-t-il choisit ? De nombreux soldats auraient été honorés d'être chargé de cette mission !  
  
-Glinel, dit l'elfe en posant une main sur sa joue. Nous sommes devenus des messagers parce que ton père à une totale confiance en nous. De plus, les évènements extérieurs ne nous permettent pas de rester inactif. En ayant acceptés dans cette île, nous avons commencés une nouvelle vie et c'est cette vie que nous voulons protéger, cette vie dont tu fais partie.  
  
- Qui me chanteras des chansons à propos de Luthien, le soir, quand le temps semble suspendu ? »  
  
L'elfe soupira. Cela faisait presque 200 ans qu'il la connaissait et sa petite fleur était devenue une belle jeune femme. Il voulait la voir s'épanouir dans un environnement qui lui était propre, et quel meilleur choix qu'Almaren, île paradisiaque. Mais pour cela, il fallait d'abord qu'il porte un message.  
  
Glinelceleb regarda l'elfe monter sur son cheval et ne pu retenir ses larmes. Cela était trop cruel. Quand soudain, un léger sifflement se fit entendre. Levant les yeux, il vit un magnifique petit oiseau se poser sur son épaule.  
  
« Il me remplacera, dit l'elfe. Cet oiseau ne chante que la nuit. Sa voix est aussi belle que la mienne. »  
  
La semi-elfe sourit et essuya ses larmes.  
  
« Personne ne peut te remplacer. J'attendrais ton retour avec impatience.  
  
-Sois forte, ma petite Océane.  
  
-C'est la première fois que tu m'appelle comme cela, alors que tu avais la permission de le faire depuis bien longtemps. »  
  
L'elfe se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur le front de son amie.  
  
« Sois forte ! »  
  
Glinelceleb lui sourit et le regarda partir sans un regard en arrière, vers la cité de Rivendell, prévenir le seigneur Elrond de l'inquiétude de son père. La seule chose qu'elle espérait vraiment, c'était le retour de son ami en un seul morceau. Elle adressa alors un dernier signe au cavalier qui allait disparaître de sa vision et qu'elle espérait ardemment revoir.  
  
« Aluabel ! » 


	10. Première retrouvaille

Mellyna : Je trouve que les autres histoires sont aussi intéressantes que celle du « Seigneur des Anneaux ». Pour ma part, j'ai bien aimé celle de Turin Turambar (et toutes les autres à vrai dire).  
  
Elysabeth : Comme je te disais, cette encyclopédie (si on a la même) est très pratique pour se renseigner sur tout et sur rien très rapidement, sans chercher éternellement, et ça donne des idées !!  
  
10- Première retrouvaille  
  
Legolas regardait, figé, la fine silhouette s'avancer, les yeux rivés au sol, vides, une expression d'horreur sur le visage, les bras inertes le longs du corps, le dos voûté. Il n'entendit pas Glinelceleb tomber de son cheval, il ne vit pas Aragorn se précipiter vers elle, pas plus qu'il ne s'aperçut que Gandalf s'élançait vers l'elfe prostré. Car il s'agissait bien d'un elfe, mais dans un état épouvantable. On pouvait sans peine deviner qu'il avait été torturé, par ce traître de Saroumane. Il sentit une colère sans nom se réveiller au fond de lui, tellement puissante qu'il en eu peur. Il ne connaissait pas cet elfe au physique étrange, mais il se sentait solidaire envers lui. N'était-il pas de la même race ?  
  
Il remarqua soudain que Gandalf soutenait l'elfe hagard et l'amenait vers eux, en lui parlant doucement, comme pour le rassurer. Aragorn, quand à lui, était toujours agenouillé auprès de Glinelceleb, inquiet, tout comme Merry et Pippin qui l'avait rejoint. Le roi Théoden et ses Rohirrims ne savaient pas trop comment réagir et regardaient, attendant la suite.  
  
« Ah, elle reprends conscience ! retentit la voix de Pippin. »  
  
Aragorn n'avait presque pas fait attention à l'elfe quand il avait entendu son amie tombée de son cheval. Il s'était empressé de la secourir mais là découvrit inconsciente. Il la souleva délicatement en se disant que l'apparition de l'elfe y était pour quelque chose. Elle était pâle et elle avait vraiment l'air fragile, ce qui renforça ce sentiment protecteur qu'il avait envers elle. Il fut rejoint par Merry et Pippin qui semblaient inquiet pour leur nouvelle amie. Enfin, elle remua légèrement et ouvrit les yeux. Elle le regarda un moment comme pour se souvenir de quelque chose et soudain, il la vit agrandir les yeux d'horreur et se redresser, tremblante, pâle comme la mort, le regard dirigé vers Gandalf et l'elfe.  
  
Gandalf, quand à lui, essaya de garder son sang-froid. Il connaissait cet elfe et se doutait bien que sa présence chez Saroumane l'avait fortement déstabilisé, vu son état accablant. Le magicien s'approcha de lui et fut inquiet par son manque de réaction. Il lui releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux et ce qu'il vit, ou plutôt ce qu'il ne vit pas , ne fit qu'augmenter son inquiétude. Il lui prit le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite, l'elfe se laissa faire, n'opposait aucune résistance. En temps normal, cela ne l'aurait pas étonnée, mais ici, il ne disait rien, ni en le voyant lui ou Glinelceleb. Celle-ci, d'ailleurs, n'avait pas supporté la vision de l'elfe sortant d'Orthanc, dans un état lamentable. Il prononça quelques paroles réconfortantes, en espérant le faire sortir de sa torpeur.  
  
« Aluabel ! »  
  
Le cri que venait de pousser Glinelceleb sortit tout le monde de ses réflexions. Celle-ci se releva, soutenue par Aragorn et s'approcha, titubante, de l'elfe aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs comme la nuit, au teint blanc, qui n'avait pas réagit à son nom. Quand la semi-elfe fit en face de lui, elle s'immobilisa.  
  
Glinelcelb ne savait plus trop comment réagir, l'elfe qu'elle connaissait avait toujours un air joyeux et le sourire aux lèvres. Mais là, elle ne voyait rien, rien du tout ! Le vide totale !! Elle murmura son nom, espérant une réaction, puis lentement, elle posa ses mains sur son visage.  
  
« Aluabel ! C'est moi, Glinelceleb ! Aluabel !! Je t'en prie reprends tes esprits. Que fais-tu ici ? Tu devrais être chez Elrond. N'as-tu pas accomplis ta mission ? Mais enfin, dis-moi quelque chose ! Aurais-tu perdu ta langue ? »  
  
A peine cette phrase fut-elle prononcé que tout le monde remarqua enfin un changement dans l'expression de l'elfe, mais pas dans le sens qu'ils espéraient. Ils virent avec stupeur celui-ci porter ses mains à sa gorge et ses yeux s'emplirent d'horreur. Il recula de quelques pas, comme pour s'éloigner de Glinelceleb qu'il regardait, surpris, s'apercevant enfin de sa présence.  
  
« Aluabel ? appela doucement la jeune semi-elfe. »  
  
Elle s'approcha de lui, hésitante. Décidément, elle comprenait de moins en moins. Pourquoi se comportait-il ainsi ? Il était pourtant un ami de longue date. Pourquoi, maintenant qu'il semblait enfin sortit de sa torpeur, la fuyait-il ? Elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Pourquoi ne disait- il rien ?  
  
« Aluable ?! répéta-t-elle, un nœud à l'estomac. »  
  
Il la voyait, clairement, trop clairement. Mais il ne rêvait pas, la douleur qu'il endurait encore était trop tenace pour lui permettre le moindre doute. Comment cela était-il possible ? Elle était vivante ! Vivante ! Quand il avait appris la chute d'Almaren, il pensait qu'elle était tombée également, tout comme son père. Il la voyait maintenant verser des larmes, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle pleure pour lui ! Il ne méritait pas cette faveur. C'est alors qu'il vit un vieillard étincelant de lumière qui s'avança vers lui. Il mit un certain temps à reconnaître Gandalf. Celui- ci lui prit délicatement les mains et les écarta de sa gorge encore douloureuse. Mais lui n'y fit pas attention et fixait le jeune semi-elfe aux longs cheveux argentés.  
  
« J'ai bien peur que ta dernière phrase, Glinel, soit lourde de sens. »  
  
Legolas crut ne pas bien entendre. En effet, Gandalf venait d'insinuer que l'elfe était devenu muet. Sur la gorge de celui-ci , il vit de fines cicatrices et fut éberlué.  
  
« Comment ? déglutit Glinelceleb.  
  
-Je suis désolé, mais je crains qu'il ne chantera plus jamais, murmura le mage blanc, tenant toujours Aluabel, qui le regardait, semblant appuyé la vérité de son propos.  
  
-C'est impossible, vous le savez bien ! s'exclama Glinel. Chanter est une seconde nature chez lui. Oubliez-vous qui il est ? Cela le tuerais !  
  
-Calmez-vous, ma jeune amie. Ceci m'affecte également, mais il faudra l'accepter, comme Aluabel semble l'avoir fait. »  
  
En effet, celui-ci ne semblait pas offusquer par cette déclaration. Contre toute attente, celui-ci ouvrit les bras et sourit tristement à Glinelceleb qui se jeta dans ceux-ci en sanglotant.  
  
« Oh, Aluabel ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'occuperais de toi. Ce n'est pas tellement grave que tu ne puisses plus chanter, Tu est encore en vie, et nous avons quand même Lomelindë. Et puis, c'est moi qui chanterais pour toi maintenant, toute les chansons que tu voudras, en commençant par celle de Luthien, bien sûr. »  
  
Glinelceleb ne pouvait imaginer le bien immense que procuraient ses paroles sur l'elfe. Celui-ci la serrait contre lui comme s'il avait peur qu'on lui prenne son bien le plus précieux. IL était encore traumatisé par ce que Saroumane lui avait fait, bien évidemment, mais la présence de la jeune semi-elfe avait un effet apaisant sur lui. Il avait entendu sa voix, lointaine, tout d'abord, puis de plu en plus forte. Mais il avait cru rêver. Et lorsqu'elle avait demandé s'il avait perdu sa langue, il avait ouvert les yeux, l'avait vu et avait prit peur, peur d'elle, peur qu'elle le rejette lorsqu'elle aurait appris que la voix qu'elle affectionnait tant ne retentirait plus jamais. Il avait alors ouvert les bras, espérant que leur amitié ne s'était pas brisé, et il faillit pleurer de joie lorsque sa 'petite fleur' s'était précipitée sur lui.  
  
Aragorn accusait le choc. Ainsi, cet elfe avait été torturé, mais il s'agissait également d'un des messagers d'Almaren, envoyés chez Elrond d'après les dires de son amie. Il ne savait s'il devait être heureux ou triste pour la semi-elfe, qui réconfortait Aluabel, d'ailleurs, celui semblait ainsi indécis que lui, il souriait, mais il semblait sur le point de pleurer. Le rôdeur s'approcha de Legolas et mis une main sur son épaule. Celui-ci se retourna.  
  
« Saroumane avait prévu son coup, dit l'elfe.  
  
-Malheureusement, il a atteint psychologiquement Glinelceleb et ce messager.  
  
-J'imagine assez la douleur de celui-ci, s'il aimait bien chanté, cela doit être terrible.  
  
Nous les aiderons, parce que ce sont nos amis, même si nous ne connaissons pas encore Aluabel, et même si les temps actuels ne sont pas propices à la joie. » 


	11. Palantir et volatile

11. Palantir et volatile  
  
Pippin regardait la scène avec curiosité, il ne comprenait pas tout, sauf que la Dame d'Argent venait de retrouver un ami elfe et que celui-ci était très étrange. En fait, il perdit le fil de la discussion lorsque son regard fut attiré par une faible lueur provenant de l'eau, aux pieds de l'elfe aux chevaux noirs. Il se dirigea vers celle-ci, se pencha et retira un gros globe bleu strié d'argent. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être ? Entre ses mains, il ne brillait plus. Le jeune hobbit se sentit tout de même très attiré par ce bel objet.  
  
Soudain, sans qu'il ne pu faire un geste, le globe lui fut prit des mains par l'elfe qui se tenait à ses cotés. Celui-ci regardait alternativement l'objet et le hobbit avec un regard soucieux avant de le tendre à Gandalf qui l'enveloppa en jetant un coup d'œil méfiant à Pippin qui baissa la tête. Mais qu'y pouvait-il s'il avait l'impression que l'objet l'appelait ?  
  
En tout cas, ils s'éloignèrent d'Isengard et établirent un campement de fortune à l'orée de la forêt. Pippin se tint à l'écart, l'esprit encore focalisé sur le globe et ne fit pas attention à ce qu'il passait autour de lui.  
  
Les Rohirrims étaient partit chasser pour nourrir la petite troupe. Théodes, Gandalf et Aragorn s'entretenaient entre eux pour savoir la marche à suivre, maintenant que la menace d'Isengard était écartée. Le reste, composé de Legolas, Gimli et Merry ne disaient rien et observaient Glinelceleb en train de dorloter l'elfe. Sylvebarbe était resté sur le lieu de bataille avec les autres Ents.  
  
« Ca va ? »  
  
Pippin sursauta et leva la tête. Merry se tenait devant lui et le regardait d'un air inquiet. Le jeune hobbit sourit à son ami. Il pouvait vraiment compter sur lui lorsque celui-ci avait un coup de blues. Que ferait-il sans Merry ? Il serait malheureux, il ne pourrait pas faire toutes les bêtises qui lui passaient par la tête. Et s'il le perdait dans cette horrible guerre ? Il préféra ne pas y penser.  
  
« Bien sûr que ça va ! Nous avons remporté une bataille, Grand-Pas et les autres également, et nous avons rencontré plein de gens. Sans oublier les deux tonneaux d'herbes à pipe, la meilleure qui plus est !!  
  
-La meilleure découverte depuis que nous avons quitté la Comté.  
  
-Et les Elfes ! rajouta Pippin.  
  
-Et la boisson des Ents ! renchérit Merry.  
  
-Et l'oiseau de la Dame d'Argent !  
  
-Et les nombreux lieux que l'on a traversé !  
  
-Et les Rois rencontrés !  
  
-Et les Hobbits plein d'entrains ! »  
  
Merry et Pippin se retournèrent vers Gimli qui les regardait malicieusement, tout comme Legolas et les autres.  
  
« Bien sûr que nous sommes plein d'entrain ! Sinon, nous ne serions pas des Hobbits !  
  
-Je suis ravi de vous retrouver, nous manquions de blague et de bonne humeur. Et puis les chants des Elfes sont tellement monotones ! »  
  
Pippin vit Legolas lever un sourcil et prendre un air outragé.  
  
« Et que penser des Nains dont le parler est aussi tranchant que la voix d'un orque. »  
  
Pippin et Merry se mirent à rire des piques de leurs amis. Décidément, on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était le grand amour, mais ils étaient déjà amis, et ça, c'était déjà beaucoup. Mais tout à coup, Glinelceleb intervint.  
  
« Ne parlez pas de chant ici, s'il vous plaît, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment. »  
  
Legolas cessa aussitôt et tourna la tête vers l'elfe qui était resté silencieux. Pippin se demanda pourquoi et posa la question à Merry qui le regarda mi-réprobateur, mi-horrifié.  
  
« Voyons Pippin, tu n'as pas écouté ? Saroumane là torturé et il ne plus parlé. C'est pour cette raison que la Dame nous demande de ne pas parler chanson ! »  
  
Ah, c'est pour cela ! C'est vraiment triste, lui-même ne pouvait s'imaginer ne plus pouvoir chanter. Mais à propos !!  
  
« Belle Dame, j'aimerais entendre votre oiseau ! »  
  
Le jeune hobbit vit alors un sourire apparaître sur le visage de Glinelceleb et celui de l'elfe muet. Quel était son nom ? Bah, il demandera plus tard.  
  
« Vous pouvez m'appelez Glinel. J'ai failli oublier que je vous avais promis qu'il ne chanterait que pour vous. »  
  
La semi-elfe émit un petit sifflement et se tourna vers son ami, qui avait pris appuis sur un arbre et qui semblait fatiguer. Elle posa une main sur son bras, et celui-ci la regarda.  
  
« Lomelindë est là aussi. Il a épuisé son répertoire à force de me faire plaisir. Il est magnifique. Bien sûr, il ne t'égale pas. Il ne connaissait pas les chansons de Luthien, alors je les lui ai apprise, tu pourras l'accompagner. Ne t'inquiètes pas, rajouta-t-elle devant le regard triste que lui lança son compagnon, moi je t'entendrais. Je t'entendrais toujours. Toujours. »  
  
Glinelceleb se cala contre lui tandis que l'oiseau arrivait, suivi d'Aragorn, Gandalf, Théoden et les autres Rohirrims, et se posait sur l'épaule de Pippin, comme s'il n'avait pas oublié ce que sa maîtresse avait dit au hobbit, qui souriait de cette attention.  
  
C'est ainsi que le volatile se mit à gazouiller un chant si mélodieux qu'il captiva l'ensemble de l'auditoire. Et si Pippin avait fait attention, au lieu de laisser son esprit vagabonder, comme tout le monde, il aurait vu l'elfe, son bras autour de Glinelceleb, bouger ses lèvres, accompagnant l'oiseau.  
  
Il se tournait et se retournait, n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil. Il en connaissait la cause, il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser depuis qu'il l'avait tenu en main, depuis qu'il avait posé ses yeux dessus. Il ignorait pourquoi le globe l'attirait autant. Il le mit sur le compte de la curiosité. Il se redressa et observa ses compagnons. Tous dormaient, sauf le Rohirrim qui était de garde, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Legolas était parti faire un tour, pourquoi, il s'en fichait. Quand à Aluabel (il avait demandé à Merry pour le nom), ce qu'il avait enduré le faisait dormir d'un sommeil d'homme. Rassuré, il se leva et se dirigea vers Gandalf pour regarder encore une fois l'objet de ses pensées.  
  
µµµ  
  
Comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf, même Merry se détournait de lui. Gandalf était furieux, et voir un Istari mécontent était à évité. Il lui avait raconté ce qu'il avait vu, ce que Sauron lui avait dit, mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'émouvoir le magicien lorsqu'il appris que le seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait brutalisé. Mais peut-être se trompait-il, peut-être que l'on s'inquiétait pour lui, mais qu'ils ne le montraient pas, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait mal agis ! Oui, ça ne pouvait qu'être cela ! D'ailleurs, la Dame d'Argent s'agenouillait prés de lui. Elle le regarda gravement et Pippin vit son étoile briller doucement, et sentit quelques mèches de ses beaux cheveux lui chatouillés le visage. Il eut un instant l'impression d'entendre la mer, chose complètement bête, puisqu'il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds, lorsqu'il plongea son regard dans ses yeux d'un bleu limpide.  
  
« Ce que vous avez fait, jeune Pippin, personne ne peut vous en blâmez.  
  
-Je sais que je n'aurais pas du, mais je n'ais pas pu résister.  
  
-Vous n'êtes pas le seul à ne pas pouvoir résister à l'attrait d'un Palantir. »  
  
Glinelceleb se releva et se tourna vers Gandalf.  
  
« Ne soyez pas trop dur avec lui. Mais dites-moi, qui sont Frodon et Sam ?  
  
-Ce sont également des Hobbits. Et ils ont pour mission de détruire l'Anneau Unique, répondit Gandalf. »  
  
La semi-elfe le regarda, surprise, et paru réfléchir à toute vitesse. Au bout d'un moment, elle secoua la tête, pour montrer qu'elle avait compris et se retira, sans poser de question, Aluabel sur ses talons. Mais Pippin compris rapidement, qu'elle voulait discuter avec l'elfe en priver. Gandalf s'adressa de nouveau à lui.  
  
« Je ne vois qu'une solution à votre bêtise. Vous m'accompagnerez à Minas Tirith. J'ai à faire là-bas.  
  
-Quand à moi, je retourne à Edoras. Nous pourrions faire route ensemble, intervint Théoden.  
  
-Oui, bien sûr. Etes-vous certain de ne pas vouloir m'accompagner en Gondor ?  
  
-Non, Gandalf, non, je vous en ais déjà expliquer la raison. Elle est irrévocable.  
  
-Très bien. Nous partirons à l'aube. Dormez Pippin. »  
  
µµµ  
  
Pippin fut réveillé en sursaut par Merry qui le secouait. Il lui dit de se lever et Pippin fut un peu attristé de voir dans les yeux de son ami de la peine et de l'indifférence. Ce qu'il avait fait, il le regrettait. Mais il se rappela les paroles de Gandalf. Soit, il irait à Minas Tirith, mais est- ce que son meilleur ami l'accompagnerait ? Il en était à ses interrogations, qu'il trouvait nombreuses d'ailleurs en ce moment, quand il vit Glinelceleb s'approcher du magicien, toujours suivit d'Aluabel.  
  
« Nous venons avec vous Gandalf. Je voudrais qu'Aluabel se repose dans une cité. Et comme il se trouve que je ne veux pas vous perdre de vu, je vous accompagne. Finalement, tout le monde y trouve son compte. C'est parfait. Bien, nous y allons ? »  
  
Gandalf partit dans un grand éclat de rire.  
  
« Décidément ma chère, vous ne changez pas. Mais il est vrai que votre ami sera mieux à Mina Tirith, à vos côtés.  
  
-Tu vois Aluabel, je te l'avais dit, Gandalf ne peut pas me résister. A ce qu'il paraît, la capitale du Gondor est une très belle ville. »  
  
Et c'est sur ces paroles que Glinelceleb, Aluabel, Gandalf et Pippin prirent le chemin pour Minas Tirith. Ce dernier lança un dernier regard à Merry, puis se dit que cela lui servira de leçon pour l'avenir, en se promettant de le retrouver dés que tout cela se terminera !! 


End file.
